elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Golden Claw (Skyrim)
Background Upon entering the Riverwood Trader, Lucan and Camilla Valerius are heard arguing about whether or not a valuable item that has recently been stolen from their shop should be retrieved. Upon inquiry, it is learned that a Golden Claw has been stolen from the shop by bandits. More curious yet, is the fact that the claw was the only item stolen despite the numerous other valuable items in the shop. The bandits are thought to be holed up in Bleak Falls Barrow. The quest can also be activated by entering Bleak Falls Barrow and overhearing the bandits discussing the claw or by letting the local innkeeper, Orgnar, tell of the latest rumors and/or gossips. Objectives Note: Completing this quest simultaneously fulfills the objectives for Bleak Falls Barrow (Quest) and vice versa. Retrieve the Golden Claw Bleak Falls Barrow can be found by following the path Camilla lays out up the mountain to the west of Riverwood. Several bandits are found guarding the entrance as well as two bandits inside who are heard talking about someone called Arvel, who seems to have gone ahead of the rest of the group. After dispatching all of the bandits and continuing through Bleak Falls Temple, another bandit is encountered who pulls a lever and is subsequently cut down by a volley of poisoned darts. This point introduces a turn-stone puzzle whose solution can be deduced by studying the order of pictograms on the stone faces, going from left to right (Hint: Snake, Snake, Whale). Once the trap has been deactivated, the Pickpocket Skill Book, Thief, can be found on a table just past the portcullis. Cut Arvel down The voice of Arvel the Swift can be heard crying out for his comrades help, despite running ahead with the claw. Upon investigating the cries, a Wounded Frostbite Spider descends from the ceiling to guard its trapped prey. Once the spider has been dealt with, Arvel makes a plea to be set free. He states that he knows about the markings on the claw and the stone door and that he'll share in the power that the Ancients have hidden away once he is free. Despite all of his promises, Arvel is nothing but a bandit and tries to run once he has been cut free. Since he has the claw, he must be cut down. On his corpse can be found the Golden Claw as well as Arvel's Journal. To avoid the impending chase, Arvel can be killed as soon as he is free, as he will stand still for a moment or two after dropping to the floor (this will prevent any unnecessary headaches with Arvel waking up Draugr deeper in the barrow). After cutting him loose from the web, if the player moves immediately past him and stands in the narrow passage, Arvel's path will be blocked, and he can be killed swiftly. Find the secret of Bleak Falls Barrow Past where Arvel was ensnared is the start of the crypts and the first encounters with the many ancient Draugr that inhabit the barrow, as well as a number of deadly traps. There is a closed gate with water running through it that can be opened by activating the chain next to it. Eventually, the doorway down to the Bleak Falls Sanctum can be found. It is guarded by a Restless Draugr. Behind the door is a swinging axe trap, with two Draugrs behind it. Eventually, there is an Iron Door that leads to the Hall of Stories, a long, low arched vault with stone murals on the sides. Here, the Ancient Nords processed their dead for their voyage to Sovngarde. At the end of the hall is the keystone that the Golden Claw unlocks. The combination, (different for every player), can be seen on the palm of the claw. Rotate the radial turn stones on the door to match it and insert the claw as the key. Once through, the passage will open up into a great chamber in which sits a Word Wall for the Dragon Shout - Unrelenting Force. While learning the shout, a Draugr Overlord will emerge from the nearby crypt. Once defeated, he will relinquish the Dragonstone, a potentially important artifact. Bring the Golden Claw to Lucan With the secret of Bleak Falls Barrow uncovered, Lucan will be awaiting his prized possession. Following the stairs behind the Word Wall will lead to a handle that will reveal a secret passage to exit the sanctum. Return to the Riverwood Trader where Lucan will be pleased to have his prized trinket back, and in return, happily furnishes the player's wallet with the promised gold. Trivia *It is not necessary to talk to either of the Valerius siblings to begin the quest. If the first couple of quests in the main questline are completed, the Golden Claw will be found automatically. Once the claw has been picked up, this quest will initiate with the objective to "Find the owner of the Golden Claw." The player can then travel to Riverwood and talk to either Lucan or Camilla, who can both usually be found at the Riverwood Trader. *Camilla owns the claw, and as such, ownership of it will pass to the Dragonborn upon marriage. *Try not to light any oil pools or shatter any hanging lamps on the way through the barrow unless absolutely necessary, and make note of where these are. Even a very low-level character can lead the Draugr Overlord back through these, ignite them with magic or by shooting down the lamps, and burn him to death without needing to come in to close contact with him. He may need to be teased a bit, though; if he gets too far behind, he will give up the pursuit. *After completing the quest, Lucan and Camilla will thank the Dragonborn whenever their shop is entered. *After completing the quest, the golden claw is available for purchase from Lucan for 100 . *Lucan will send a Dark Brotherhood Assassin after anyone who steals the golden claw. *There is a back entrance to the Bleak Falls Sanctum. It is a small, concealed cave on the lake-side of the mountain. The entrance is a small climb and is above an area of mammoth skeletons. This entrance, however, only leads to the small shrine-cave at back of the Sanctum, and a ledge makes entry to the Sanctum proper impossible. *If Camilla is dead, Lucan will let the player keep the golden claw. Bugs Gallery Bleak Falls Barrow 1.png|Turn-Stone Puzzle Bleak Falls Barrow 2.png|Wounded Frostbite Spider Bleak Falls Barrow 3.png|Arvel the Swift Bleak Falls Barrow 4.png|Halls of Stories Bleak Falls Barrow 5.png|The Golden Claw Bleak Falls Barrow 6.png|Word Wall Chamber Apperences * de:Die goldene Klaue Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Side Quests